pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop! Look! and Hasden!!
Introduction: A miffed Isabella E. Coyote (Catchi''bus Anythingus'') trudges across the desert floor, catching and putting anything that she finds to satisfy herself, ranging from a spider to - finding nothing inside - an entire cage, before being flattened by the Gretch Runner (Hot-roddicus Supersonicus). Isabella, after recovering, blinks her eyes and visualizes a wonderful Gretch Runner feast. Seeing no need for a comparatively tawdry can, she chases the Gretch Runner. Isabella's low stance reduces her drag and allows him to pull up near the Gretch Runner until the girl rockets away. The Isabella's eyes pop out of his sockets and she's left dejected, planning her next scheme. 1. First, Isabella uses a pulley, rope and rock trap to smash the passing Gretch Runner, evidently hoping the extra complexity will stop herself from being squashed instead. No dice; Isabella is squished by her own trap as the Gretch Runner stops and makes fun of her. 2. Now, clearly angry, Isabella holds a lasso out in the road and listens for the Gretch Runner, but instead of the girl, she gets a truck which pulls the lasso and Isabella with it across the hard ground. Isabella is left with a rip skirt from the friction as she paces off the road. 3. Isabella builds a Burmese tiger trap according to an ACME How-To book: dig a square hole and cover it with a camouflaged sheet. Isabella hides behind a rock and, hearing the Gretch Runner and the trap activating, dives in to capture her prey...but instead, she gets throttled by a real Burmese tiger (Surprisibus! Surprisibus!), which stealthily climbs out of the trap. 4. Isabella has now constructed a massive pop-up grate in the middle of the road, and tests its crank control. But when it's meant to block the Gretch Runner, it fails to work. The Coyote tries every method possible to get the grate to function, but this fails. She resumes the chase in outrage, but not for long, as he gets stopped by a railroad crossing. The Gretch Runner taunts Isabella as she slowly prances the tracks and his opponent is lifted into the air by the striped divider. Isabella drops off and chases the Gretch Runner down the tracks, which run through mountains. The two pass by opposite lanes and the Gretch Runner signals Isabella, who stops cold after a few seconds and turns back...but too far again. She starts back the other way and soon finds the Gretch Runner is on a lower track than she is. They finally chase on the same track until a train stops the chase. Isabella dashes in and out of a rockface and sees the train pass by on a track underneath him. She sighs with relief - until a second train approaches where she's standing from inside the rock. Isabella holds up a circular ''STOP ''IN THE NAME OF CHILDHOOD sign, but since the train just ignored it, nothing happens except for the massive impact, leaving her flattened. 5. Next, Isabella moves into a grooved pipe intending to set TNT underneath the road, but the detonator hangs up on a loose rock and blows Isabella up while she's still inside the cave. 6. Isabella now has possession of an insanely fast motorcycle, but when she starts it to chase a passing Gretch Runner, she simply slams into a tree and is jiggled around by the intense engine vibrations. 7. Isabella has painted a white circle in the middle of a large suspension bridge and baits it with bird seed, then hides underneath the bridge to cut out the circle as the Gretch Runner feasts. Instead, she cuts out the rest of the bridge with her underneath it, leaving the Gretch Runner and the circle floating in midair. 8. Finally, Isabella attempts to outrun her rival by taking ''ACME Triple-Strength Fortified Leg Muscle Vitamins.'' She burns rubber on the road, then dashes off fast enough to leave the highway on fire. This warp-speed chase continues until they pass by the cranked-up grate, which finally decides to raise itself in between the sprinters. Isabella smashes into the grate, and the Gretch Runner brakes and views his hapless rival before burning more rubber on the road, spelling out "That's all, Folks!" in smoke. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes